


Desire

by Sheisme



Series: Open Windows [3]
Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Artist Clarke, Clexa, F/F, Open Windows Open Hearts, Sexting, Smut, lap dance, soccer player lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheisme/pseuds/Sheisme
Summary: Clarke is working late and Lexa is horny. So Lexa lures Clarke back home and gives her a lap dance to remember.A one-shot follow up to "Open Windows, Open Hearts"





	Desire

Clarke checked the clock on the wall and sighed heavily. She had been here for almost twelve hours and wasn’t even close to finishing. Her final art project for her final year in college was due in four weeks and it felt like she had barely even started even though she had been working on it for three weeks already. The art studio was empty by now, most of the other students calling it a night long ago. Clarke was determined to finish up this one part before she left, but it was taking forever to get it right.

She checked her phone and smiled as she noticed another text from Lexa. They had been texting throughout the day and Clarke knew Lexa was missing her because not only were the texts coming in more frequently, each one was becoming a bit more suggestive than the last.

Clarke and Lexa had been living together for almost a year now as they were finishing up their senior year of college. With their busy schedules, sexting has become sort of a custom in their hectic lives. But today seemed a bit different, like there was a bigger sense of urgency from Lexa. She was full of innuendo today and she was using the typical “sexy” emojis with abandon. All of this made it rather difficult for Clarke to concentrate on her work. All she wanted to do was go home to her girlfriend and the fact that Lexa’s texts were growing dirtier by the minute was not helping her situation.

She read Lexa’s latest text.

_“Come home, babe. Just about to hop in the shower, but I suppose I can wait for you.”_

Clarke responded.  _“Still gonna be a little while.”_

The response from Lexa was instantaneous.

_“Guess I’ll shower all alone. All sweaty after my workout. Miss you!”_

_Clarke clenched the phone in her hand.  “Take me with you.”_

_“I would if you were here.”_

Clarke decided to let Lexa have the last word this time. She couldn’t let herself be distracted. But when her phone went off a few minutes later, she couldn’t stop herself from checking it. It was photo and she braced herself before opening it.

It was a picture of Lexa on the bed with her pants part way down and her hand disappearing between her legs. Her abs were the main focus of the photo and Clarke nearly dropped her phone in the paint. The caption read:  _“Getting ready for my lonely shower…”_

Immediately, Clarke sent off a response.

_“Lex, are you trying to kill me? Holy fuck, you’re so hot!”_

Lexa responded in less than a minute.  _“Then come cool me off.”_

_“The shower can cool you off until I’m done here. But seriously, I really do wish I could shower with you,”_  Clarke replied.

She went back to work and found herself glancing at her phone, hoping it would buzz again. Five minutes later, it did.

_“Okay, I took you with me to the shower, but it’s not the same.”_ The text was followed by a picture of Lexa’s soapy boobs and abs with water cascading down them.

This time, Clarke actually did drop her phone, but thankfully it didn’t land in the paint. She looked around to make sure the studio was completely empty. She was visibly flustered and she really didn’t need anyone to see her face bright red. She replied to Lexa with one word.

_“Tease.”_

Barely ten minutes later, another text came through. This time it was Lexa abs again. She was laying on the couch, topless. The camera was angled so Clarke could see her abs down to her lacy underwear.

The message read:  _“I’m bored.”_

Clarke was practically drooling at this point as she responded.  _“Those are very nice abs.”_

_“You should be riding them.”_

That was when Clarke decided she had enough and called it a day. Her work of art would have to wait until tomorrow because she’s got a masterpiece at home waiting for her tonight. She cleaned up her workspace and sent off a final text to Lexa.

_“Coming.”_

Lexa, needing to get the last word in, replied:  _“Yes, you definitely will be. Get your ass home to me, beautiful.”_

 

_\----_

Clarke was feeling a bit antsy by the time she arrived at their apartment. Once she opened the door, she couldn’t stop herself from smiling. She was excited to see that Lexa really put in the work to seduce her. The place was dimly lit by various candles everywhere with some mood music playing in the background.

“Have a seat, beautiful. Get comfortable. I’ll be out in a minute,” Lexa called from the bedroom.

Clarke dropped her bag at the door and sat down on the couch, curious to see what her girlfriend had in store for her. She poured herself a glass of red wine from the bottle sitting on the side table and sat back, waiting patiently.

Her third sip of wine was when Lexa made her appearance. And that’s when Clarke’s throat went dry. Lexa appeared from the hallway wearing nothing but a flannel shirt held together by two buttons. Clarke’s eyes grew wide as she immediately sat up straight and put the wine glass back on the table.

“Hey there,” Lexa husked, a tiny grin forming on her face.

“Huggnnhhh…” It was the only sound that Clarke could make. Her mouth wasn’t communicating with her brain.

“I see my plan to lure you back here worked.”

Clarke nodded.

“Good. Now I can give you your surprise.”

Lexa approached her as the music changed. The sound of Silk’s “Freak Me” echoed through the room. It was then that Clarke knew what her “surprise” was and she immediately felt the excitement between her legs.

“You were gone too long today.”

Clarke struggled to find her voice again as Lexa stood in front of her, the flannel shirt showing just enough of her abs to make Clarke want to rip it off of her.

“I’m going to have to find a way to make you not want to stay away so long.”

“I...didn’t want to.”

Lexa placed a hand on Clarke’s shoulder.

“I know baby. I was just joking. I know how important your work is. Now let me help you de-stress from your day.”

At that, Lexa started moving her hips seductively as Clarke stared up at her in pure wonder. When Lexa straddled her, the shirt rode up and Clarke noticed the black lace underwear Lexa was wearing. It wasn’t often that Lexa wore lace lingerie but when she did, it was always a fun time for Clarke. Clarke was also incredibly thankful that she had the foresight to wear shorts today. The less clothing between them, the better.

Lexa continued moving her hips to the music while astride Clarke as she slowly began undoing the two buttons of her shirt, revealing the rest of her abs and her perfect breasts. Clarke’s instinct was to touch them immediately, but Lexa stopped her and placed Clarke’s hands on her hips, instead. Lexa leaned back, arching her back as far as she could before coming back up, flexing her abs as she did so. Clarke was mesmerized, but didn’t have much time to react before Lexa adjusted her position and started sliding against Clarke’s thigh. Clarke moved her hands from Lexa’s hips to her thighs, squeezing them and pulling her closer into her. She could feel the sweat from Lexa’s body through the flannel shirt, which was still hanging open. Clarke wanted it off. Completely off. But she decided to be patient.

Her resolve was fading fast, however, when she could feel how wet Lexa was against her thigh. By the look on Lexa’s face, Clarke could tell she was struggling not to come already. Clarke loved it. She moved her hands to grab Lexa’s ass as her girlfriend continued to ride her thigh. She leaned up to try to kiss Lexa, but Lexa bit her lip and shook her head.

Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Such a tease.”

“Mmm.”

Clarke grabbed her ass again, then smacked her hand against her butt, spanking her twice. Lexa let out sexy moan in response, so Clarke spanked her two more times.

“Fucking ride my thigh, baby. I can feel how wet you are for me.”

“Fuck,” Lexa whispered as she started to grind harder and faster, her breasts bouncing with every thrust.

Much to Clarke’s disappointment, Lexa stopped her movements, gripped onto Clarke’s shoulders and tried to catch her breath. She didn’t say why, but Clarke knew very well that Lexa was about to come and had to stop before she got too excited. After a moment, she got up, turned around and lifted her shirt up just enough for Clarke to watch her sculpted ass in black lace sway to the music. She backed up and sat down in between Clarke’s legs, rubbing her ass between Clarke’s legs.

“Oh holy fuck.”

It felt so good, Clarke threw her head back and closed her eyes, but only for a brief moment. She didn’t want to miss another second of this little show. Her hands gripped Lexa’s waist as she pushed up against her ass, trying to gain more friction. Lexa had a different idea in mind. She moved Clarke’s hands up to her chest, effectively giving her permission to finally touch her breasts. Clarke didn’t need to be asked twice. She continued moving her core against Lexa’s butt as she kneaded the flesh of her breasts under the material of the flannel shirt, tweaking each hardened nipple and loving the sounds of approval spilling from Lexa’s mouth.

Clarke was soaked. Probably more drenched than Lexa was at this point and while she very much enjoyed the dance, she didn’t know if she could wait much longer before fucking her beautiful girlfriend. But Lexa obviously put a lot of thought into this, so the least she could do was let her keep going.

Lexa got up and turned back around. Without breaking eye contact, she removed her underwear, gracefully stepping out of them before she straddled Clarke once more. She rested her arms on Clarke’s shoulders and gave her a crooked grin as she started moving against Clarke’s thigh once again. Clarke was dizzy, loving the fact that there was no barrier between her skin and Lexa’s wet center. Lexa’s eyes focused solely on Clarke’s as her breathing became labored and her movements more desperate. Clarke started flexing her thigh every time Lexa would grind down.

Soon, Lexa shrugged off the flannel she was wearing leaving her completely nude while riding Clarke’s thigh and that’s when Clarke couldn’t take it anymore. She leaned up and kissed Lexa deeply before leaning her back and trailing her tongue along her sweaty abs. She loved feeling Lexa squirm as she nipped and bit along her torso, leaving a few hickeys in her wake. She pulled Lexa back up and immediately attached her mouth to Lexa’s breast, sucking gently as her other hand fondled her other breast. Her girlfriend’s moaning only encouraged her more, sucking harder and moving her lips to leave a mark just underneath her nipple.

When they pulled apart, Lexa wasted no time in yanking Clarke’s shirt off. She was still moving against her leg, but at this point, it couldn’t even be considered “dancing” anymore. Clarke took this as a sign that it was okay to touch whatever she wanted now, so she surged forward until they were both on the floor with Clarke hovering over her. She reached behind her back and removed her bra, but didn’t give Lexa much time to enjoy the view. She leaned down and kissed her, sliding her tongue past Lexa’s plump lips as her fingers were met with a dripping mess between Lexa’s legs. She moved her fingers over Lexa’s clit, adding a bit of pressure with every pass as her tongue probed deep inside her mouth. She felt Lexa shudder and shake as a whine escaped her throat. She stiffened underneath Clarke as an orgasm ripped through her entire body. Lexa came within seconds of Clarke touching her.  

Clarke’s kissing turned gentler as her fingers slowed and she spent a few moments rubbing Lexa’s clit softly while kissing along her jaw and neck. Lexa hummed in contentment, but Clarke didn’t give her very long to recover before plunging her fingers deep inside Lexa, fucking her the way she had been dying to since she first got home. She pushed her thigh against her hand to put more pressure behind her thrusts and Lexa groaned with pleasure. Clarke bit her lip as she looked down at her girlfriend, Lexa’s eyes staring right into her own. Both girls breathed heavily as Clarke continued fucking her girlfriend, curling her fingers with every other pass and loving just how wet Lexa was for her.

Lexa pulled her down into a kiss, grabbing onto the back of her neck. It was sloppy, breathy, and hard to navigate due to Clarke’s increasing gyrating. Between kisses, Clarke could hear words like “fuck,” “baby,” and “Clarke” coming from Lexa’s breathless voice. They were both equally turned on at this point, but Clarke made it her mission to thoroughly fuck her girlfriend until she was fully satisfied. She slowed her movements, but started slamming harder and deeper into Lexa, using her thumb to graze her clit as she did so.

“Oh God, that feel so good. Fuck, keep doing that,” begged Lexa.

Clarke nodded, knowing Lexa was close once again. Clarke felt the warmth around her fingers tighten as Lexa’s hips lifted off the ground to meet Clarke’s movements. Lexa’s moaning grew louder and Clarke felt a fresh gush of wetness against her fingers as Lexa contracted around them.

“Oh fuck I’m coming so hard, Clarke. Fuck!”

Her hips canted upward until they were completely off the ground, trying to feel as much of Clarke as she could. Clarke stilled her fingers, still resting inside of Lexa, and guided her back down to the floor. She pulled her fingers out and tasted Lexa on them, sucking them dry and then craving more. Clarke kissed her parched lips, then her soft neck, down to her supple breasts and kept moving down until she was between Lexa’s legs. Clarke was relentless and ready to give her more.

“Jesus, baby. Are you trying to kill me.”

Clarke smiled. “Just trying to show you how much I love you. And how much I loved your lap dance.”

“You’re doing a very good job of that.”

Clarke grinned and placed a gentle kiss on her stomach before lifting Lexa’s leg over her shoulder and running her tongue through her folds. Lexa gasped and arched her back, one hand gripping the leg of the coffee table while the other gripped Clarke’s hair. She clearly wasn’t too sensitive for one more round, so Clarke licked into her deeper, coating her tongue with Lexa’s arousal and massaging her clit with the tip of her tongue. She pulled back and repeated the motion a few times before adding more pressure against her clit. She flattened her tongue and ran it along the length of her pussy before gently sucking on her clit. Lexa’s body jerked and she let out a wail while gripping Clarke’s hair even tighter.

“Again.”

Clarke started sucking a bit more vigorously, paying close attention to the way Lexa’s body was reacting. She flicked her tongue against her clit a few times before massaging it more broadly. Lexa pulled Clarke’s face in closer to her as her hips shot up again. Clarke tried to move her tongue as deftly and precisely as she could while Lexa kept pulling her closer to get more friction. Soon, Lexa’s hips were undulating and she was practically humping Clarke’s face, moving more rapidly than Clarke could keep up.

Soon, Lexa was coming again. Clarke could taste her orgasm as Lexa continued to moan and writhe against her face. After one final pump of her hips, Lexa collapsed back down onto the ground. Clarke moved back up and straddled Lexa’s stomach, looking down at her with complete adoration.

“You’re really hot when you come.”

Lexa breathed heavily and mumbled something incoherent. Clarke giggled just looking at the state of her sex-ravaged girlfriend. She had a feeling this would happen. Clarke was all worked up, but by now, Lexa was too far gone to reciprocate. She was perfectly fine with this, seeing as how she had her own little plan of getting herself off.

Lexa leaned up to try and roll them over, but Clarke stopped her and shook her head. She pushed Lexa back down and unzipped her shorts, pulling them off along with her underwear. She crawled back up to straddle Lexa’s abs.

“Don’t worry, babe. I got this,” Clarke assured her.

She started rolling her hips against Lexa’s stomach, gasping as they flexed against her pussy. She rubbed harder against the defined muscles, her clit throbbing with each pass. She was leaving a very obvious wet trail along Lexa’s stomach as she started riding her harder. She loved the way Lexa looked up at her in awe, just enjoying the show. Clarke then moved her hands up to play with her tits, moaning as she plucked her own nipples between her fingers. She noticed as Lexa’s mouth opened slightly, further lost in her wonderment. Clarke squeezed her tits harder as she started grinding faster, approaching her orgasm faster than she realized. It was only another few seconds before she cried out and came all over Lexa’s stomach, shuddering with every grunt coming out of her mouth.

She hunched over Lexa breathing heavily, her arms barely able to hold her up.

“Fuck, that was intense.”

But she wanted more. She craved more, so she started touching herself while still on top of Lexa. Lexa’s eyes grew wide and her mouth even wider as she held onto Clarke’s hips and pushed her abs up into her. Clarke moaned with every touch of her fingers against her clit. She knew this wasn’t going to take long, especially with the way Lexa was staring at her so seductively.

Lexa grabbed her wrist and Clarke slowed her movements.

“I want to see you fuck yourself while riding me,” Lexa husked.

Clarke closed her eyes and nodded as Lexa guided Clarke’s fingers further back. They both let out a groan the moment Clarke sank down onto her two fingers. Lexa assisted by guiding Clarke’s hips up and down. Clarke fingers were drowned in her own arousal as she started bucking up and down faster. The quiet whines from her throat grew louder and that’s when Lexa leaned up and started sucking on her tits, moving her lips from one to the other, circling her tongue around each nipple. Clarke threw her head back and sobbed with delight. She felt tell-tale pressure at the base of her spine and the tightness around her fingers.

“That’s right. Let me see you come, baby. Make yourself come for me,” begged Lexa as she buried her face in Clarke’s breasts.

Clarke came with a scream. She couldn’t control it and started to feel bad for their neighbors, but she would just have to worry about that later. Because right now, she was coming all over her hand, which was dripping down to Lexa’s abs. She removed her fingers and rubbed her clit, prolonging her orgasm for as long as possible.

Soon, she collapsed onto Lexa, who happy cradled her as she shivered in her arms. Their hot breaths combined with their sweat and Clarke just wanted to live in this moment forever. Sweat and all.

“That...might have been the world’s best lap dance.”

Lexa smiled. “I’m glad you think so. Took me forever to finally get you home.”

“Next time I’ll leave at your first suggestive text.”

“Or maybe just don’t leave. Let’s just stay like this forever.”

Clarke kissed her sweetly.

“You read my mind.”


End file.
